This invention relates to animal traps of the spring biased wire bail type and more particularly to such traps with improved trigger mechanisms.
Well known in the art for economy of construction are rodent traps which employ a finger settable spring-biased wire loop or bail actuated by a baited trigger mechanism. These are advantageous because they instantly destroy the animal for immediate disposal in contrast to holding or confining traps or poisons. Traps of this type will often fail to catch the animal because the trigger was not sensitive enough to actuate at the proper time. If made too sensitive to touch, the trap may actuate while being positioned and may even injure the fingers of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,836 issued Dec. 6, 1960 to Hughes and U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,478 issued Aug. 27, 1968 to Pearsall overcome these problems by a trap employing an adhesive surface so tenaceous that the animal will be unable to disengage from the surface once in contact. This leaves the user with a live animal to be disposed of. Furthermore, the animal may pull free after an initial contact of less than the entire body, leaving behind fur, or appendages. Such an animal will be especially wary of traps thereafter.